Venicemansa
by hanaruppi
Summary: Di jembatan besar itu mereka berpisah, di sana pula mereka dipertemukan kembali.


Sebuah SasuSaku fiction dengan latar belakang pemandangan Kota Romansa Venice. Jadilah saksi kisah cinta antara dua anak manusia ini.

Happy reading!

Malam bulan purnama dengan udara dingin mencekam, berlari dua pasang kaki bersepatu lusuh di sepanjang jalan di tepi kanal, melintasi jembatan-jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan antar jalan sempit itu, berlari tak tentu arah.

Salah seorang dari mereka berlari jauh lebih cepat, sehingga meninggalkan yang satunya cukup jauh. Yang tertinggal berlari tergopoh-gopoh, berusaha keras menyusul temannya, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tersandung. Dia bangkit duduk, menepis butiran-butiran pasir dan debu yang menempel di celana kumalnya, sambil menahan tangis.

Beberapa detik kemudian, temannya datang kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia berusaha mengangkat pundak temannya, untuk membuatnya berdiri, tapi yang dibantu tak mau bangkit. Dia malah menunduk dan meneteskan air mata. "Ayo, cepatlah! Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis, Sakura!"

Anak yang dipanggil Sakura itu masih terus tertunduk. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi," gumamnya. Kemudian wajahnya mendongak, menatap anak lelaki tinggi berambut hitam di depannya. "Tinggalkan saja aku, Sasuke!"

Teman Sakura itu kelihatan tidak sabaran. Dia memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Sakura, lalu berjongkok. "Cepat naik!" perintahnya. "Kita harus tetap bersama."

Sakura menghapus air matanya, bangkit perlahan menuju punggung anak lelaki bernama Sasuke itu, lalu menggantung dalam gendongannya.

Dengan seolah tanpa beban, Sasuke berlari di sepanjang jalan sempit di tepi kanal, Sakura masih dalam gendongan di punggungnya. Dia sedikit tergopoh-gopoh. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di jembatan besar, yang melintas di atas sungai besar.

Sasuke berhenti, menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya. Dengan napas terengah-engah dia menatap gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu serius. "Sakura, pelarian ini kurasa tidak akan berhasil," ucapnya dengan napas masih tersengal-sengal.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau saja yang pergi. Aku tidak apa-apa di sini."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku punya rencana supaya kita bisa meninggalkan kota ini bersama. Dengar! Malam ini kita berpisah di sini. Tapi besok sore, temui aku di atas jembatan ini. Dan kita pergi dari kota ini."

Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu. "Kenapa kau tidak lari sendiri saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," jawabnya, dengan tatapan langsung pada mata emerald Sakura. "Meskipun kau tertangkap, aku yakin kau akan bebas karena kau tidak terlibat. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi hanya ini caranya."

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke. "Kau benar akan datang?"

"Ya. Aku janji," jawabnya mantap. "Ingat! Sore, tepat saat matahari terbenam, aku akan menunggu di atas jembatan ini."

Bersamaan dengan itu, suara keramaian semakin terdengar. Sepertinya orang-orang yang mengejar mereka sudah semakin dekat.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kalung berantai keperakan dengan bandul menyerupai potongan berlian berwarna kebiruan. Dia meletakkan kalung itu di atas telapak tangan Sakura, dan mengatupkan jari-jemarinya. "Simpan ini!" pintanya.

Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak. "Tapi dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak penting. Simpan saja! Karena aku akan mengambilnya kembali," dia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. "Karena itu aku ingin kau percaya bahwa aku akan datang, Sakura."

Sakura, dengan berat hati, enggan melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Dengan tatapan penuh janji yang diberikan anak lelaki itu padanya, dia menanamkan rasa percaya, sehingga perlahan-lahan genggaman mereka terlepas.

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang nampak kumal itu terpaku menatap kepergian Sasuke. Dia terus menatap punggung lelaki itu sampai menghilang dari pandangan mata. Setelah sosoknya menghilangpun, dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya, sehingga hanya udara kosong yang ditatapnya.

Besok sore, tepat saat matahari terbenam, Sasuke menunggunya di atas jembatan besar itu. Hanya hal itu yang berputar di kepalanya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar akan kedatangan orang-orang. Bahkan mereka telah mendapatkan lengannya, dan menariknya pergi, menjauh dari jembatan besar, menjauh dari Sasuke…

**

* * *

Venice'mansa**

By

hanaruppi

**

* * *

Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

10 tahun kemudian…

Kereta Eurostar tiba di Stasiun Santa Lucia, stasiun kecil di Kota Venice, salah satu kota romansa nan indah di negeri Italia. Pintu-pintu gerbong kereta membuka secara otomatis. Para penumpang, yang kebanyakan terdiri dari turis asing, keluar beraturan dari dalam kereta.

Tampak seorang penumpang yang paling mencolok, turun ke peron dengan diikuti seorang pria bercambang tipis–yang nampak seperti pelayan–menyeret koper besar di belakangnya.

Dia seorang wanita muda yang terlihat seperti wanita bangsawan: tubuhnya dibalut dress terusan warna biru toska tanpa lengan dengan rok lebar yang menutupi kakinya sebatas lutut, menampakkan kulit putihnya yang berkilau bagai mutiara; pinggangnya yang ramping dililit ikat pinggang lebar berwarna hitam; jari-jemarinya dibungkus sarung tangan putih; kepalanya ditutupi topi bertepi lebar yang juga berwarna putih–di salah satu sisinya menancap bulu-bulu angsa berwarna hitam, menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya, sehingga yang terlihat hanya bibir tipisnya yang dipoles dengan gincu merah cerah, sangat menggoda!

Dia melangkah anggun di atas sepatu hitam mengkilap berhak tinggi, yang menimbulkan suara 'tok-tok' setiap kali alas sepatunya menapaki bumi. Perempuan itu sungguh mengalihkan setiap mata yang memandang, khususnya para lelaki. Gayanya yang luar biasa memukau mampu membuat mata tidak berkedip.

Namun sebagaimana gaya seorang wanita terhormat, dia tidak mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan itu. Dia terus melangkah, seolah hanya ada dirinya di sana.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu dia, juga pelayannya, keluar dari stasiun. Sepasang mata emerald memandang berkeliling dari bawah topi bertepi lebar itu, menjelajahi bangunan-bangunan dengan arsitektur kuno nan antik, serta kanal-kanal kecil yang dihubungkan dengan jembatan pendek yang melengkung hampir seperti setengah lingkaran.

Kemudian dia membuka topi yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya itu, rambutnya merah mudanya terurai, mata emeraldnya yang indah nampak berbinar terkena pantulan sinar matahari.

Perhatiannya beralih pada pelayan setianya. "Asuma, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Kenapa tidak menunggu Tuan—"

"Sebentar saja, 30 menit," katanya lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan memohon.

Asuma menghela napas. Dia memang paling tidak bisa menolak keinginan majikan mudanya itu, apalagi kalau sudah diserang dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dia lalu mengangguk pelan.

Sang majikan cantik bersorak kecil. "Kau tunggu saja di stasiun, sambil istirahat. Sejak tadi di kereta kulihat kau tidak tidur."

"Nona Sakura akan pergi sendiri?" matanya terbelalak.

Wanita itu kembali memperlihatkan tatapan memohon. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh!"

Si pelayan menghela napas lagi. "Baiklah. Tapi sungguh saya tidak tahu apa yang akan Tuan lakukan pada saya bila Nona—"

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti," sahut wanita muda yang tadi dipanggil Sakura itu. "30 menit lagi aku kembali. Janji!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan.

Begitu berhasil meyakinkan si pelayan, Sakura–yang sudah kembali memakai topi bertepi lebarnya–berjalan riang di sepanjang jalan sempit di tepi kanal. Dia tidak terlalu menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang–seperti yang diketahui bahwa Kota Venice selalu ramai dikunjungi turis.

Sakura sampai di sebuah jembatan besar, yang disebut dengan Rialto Bridge, jembatan besar yang melintang di atas sungai besar bernama Grand Canal. Dia beruntung mendapat tempat di tepi pagar jembatan, karena hampir sepanjang tempat itu dipenuhi orang.

Dari atas sana, Sakura bisa melihat indahnya salah satu sisi Kota Venice yang dibelah oleh kanal besar di bawahnya. Pikirannya menerawang, teringat kembali dengan anak lelaki yang pernah berjanji di atas jembatan itu padanya, berjanji untuk menemuinya di sana. Namun, yang ditunggu tidak pernah datang.

'Apakah aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Sasuke?' batinnya. Dalam benaknya, dia masih percaya, tepatnya masih ingin percaya bahwa anak lelaki yang ditunggunya itu akan datang.

Namun, 10 tahun telah berlalu. Harapan dan kepercayaan itu pelan-pelan terkikis oleh waktu. Hanya kalung dengan bandul yang menyerupai berlian pemberian Sasuke yang masih memberinya kekuatan untuk percaya.

Sakura terlalu asik bergumul dengan pikirannya tentang masa lalu, sehingga tidak memperhatikan bahwa sejak tadi seseorang bertopi mengincar tas tangannya. Dia baru sadar begitu tas–yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya, yang dihiasi dengan manik-manik kecil berwarna putih–itu telah jatuh ke tangan orang tadi, dan dibawa lari.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya. Sakura kemudian berlari mengejar pencopet itu, lari tergopoh-gopoh dikarenakan sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya. Akhirnya dia melepas sepatu, dan berlari dengan kaki telanjang. Dia bahkan tidak memedulikan topi bertepi lebarnya yang terbang terbawa angin saat berlari kencang.

Bukan uang yang dikejarnya. Tapi sesuatu yang berharga, peninggalan Sasuke satu-satunya yang dimilikinya, ada di dalam tas itu. Baginya tidak masalah jika pencopet itu mengambil seluruh uangnya, asal tas itu mau dikembalikan.

Sakura masih berlari, meskipun telapak kakinya yang mulus itu mulai terasa lecet. Si pencopet semakin jauh, dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Sakura kehilangan jejaknya.

Dia berhenti di sebuah jalan yang sepi. Sepatu hak tinggi yang sejak tadi digenggamnya, jatuh berdebam di atas jalan aspal. Satu per satu tetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, Sakura menangis, menyesal. Dia kehilangan kenangan terakhir Sasuke. Dia gagal lagi mengejar Sasuke. Kini dia benar-benar kehilangan anak lelaki itu.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, dia putus asa. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke stasiun, mungkin pelayannya yang setia itu sudah menunggunya dengan sangat cemas.

Matanya terbelalak lebar setelah memutar tubuhnya, dan menemukan sosok lelaki perpakaian lusuh, wajahnya terhalangi topi. Itu si pencopet!

"Kau…" gumam Sakura yang masih tidak percaya melihat orang itu. "Kumohon kembalikan tasku!"

Si pencopet tidak bergeming. Tas tangan Sakura ada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau boleh ambil semua uangku. Tapi kumohon, ada sesuatu yang berharga dalam dompet itu. Kumohon kembalikan!"

Lelaki kumal itu menjulurkan tas tangan Sakura. Tapi dia tidak bicara apapun, wajahnya masih tersembunyi di bawah topi lusuhnya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Sakura mendekatinya, kemudian meraih tas tangannya. Tanpa peringatan, lelaki itu malah menggenggam tangannya. Sakura tersentak.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu malah menarik tubuhnya, membuat jaraknya dengan Sakura semakin dekat. Dia tidak peduli dengan gadis muda yang mencoba melepaskan diri itu. Kemudian dia membuka topinya, tampaklah wajahnya. Kulit pucat dengan sedikit corengan debu, rambut hitam membingkai wajahnya, mata hitam onyx menatap Sakura tajam bak mata elang.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura menghambur dalam pelukannya, merangkulnya erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Dia menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang lelaki itu. Harapannya selama ini, rasa percaya yang masih dipertahankan, akhirnya terbayar.

"Aku sungguh tidak menduga ini kau, Sasuke," ucap Sakura setelah acara memeluk itu selesai. Mereka kini duduk di tepi kanal, dengan kaki terendam air.

"Aku juga," gumam Sasuke. Dia menatap gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya. "Kau bukan lagi gadis 10 tahun yang kumal. Kau… cantik."

Sakura mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Sasuke ke air mengalir yang merendam kakinya. Dia berharap lelaki itu tidak melihat semburat merah yang muncul di kedua tulang pipinya.

"Kelihatannya sekarang kau hidup bahagia," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Sudah bukan penjual ikan lagi rupanya?" guraunya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak tertawa, dia menghela napas. "Seorang tuan baik hati mengadopsiku, dan membawaku tinggal di Milan," Sakura bicara seolah ingin menyinggung Sasuke. Pandangannya kembali pada Sasuke, dengan tatapan menuntut. "Kenapa kau tidak datang saat itu? Kau berjanji, Sasuke!"

Lelaki yang tetap terlihat tampan meskipun dengan wajah tercoreng debu itu melempar pandangan ke angkasa, matanya menerawang. "Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku tertangkap oleh bandit-bandit di pelabuhan. Lalu aku dijual, dan dibawa ke Roma. Di sana, aku dijadikan budak pekerja kasar. Setelah hampir satu tahun, akhirnya aku bisa melarikan diri, dan kembali ke kota ini. Beruntung tidak ada lagi yang mengenaliku saat aku kembali. Mungkin mereka sudah melupakan kasus pencurian ikan itu." Dia tertawa kecil.

Kemudian matanya beralih pada wajah Sakura, menatapnya dalam. "Aku kembali ke Venice hanya untuk menemuimu, Sakura. Aku masih berusaha menepati janjiku. Tiap sore, tepat saat matahari terbenam, aku menunggumu di jembatan Rialto. Tapi tak pernah kulihat dirimu di sana."

Sakura menunduk. "Saat itu aku sudah di Milan," gumamnya.

"Aku tidak putus asa," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku masih terus menunggumu di jembatan itu. Meskipun aku harus menunggumu sampai akhir jaman, aku tidak peduli. Maka aku bertahan di kota ini. Dan menjadi pencuri untuk bertahan hidup. Hanya supaya aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, Sakura!"

"Maafkan aku," Sakura terisak.

"Tidak. Jangan salahkan dirimu!" Sasuke membelai lembut rambut panjang gadis itu. "Takdir yang memisahkan kita. Dan kini, takdir pula yang mempertemukan kita," ucapnya dalam.

Sakura menghapus air matanya. Dia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar."

"Sakura…" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, dan menggenggamnya erat, "ayo kita pergi bersama, pergi dari kota ini, dan memulai hidup baru yang bahagia," matanya menatap mata emerald Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sakura perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Matanya menatap sedih. "Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa."

Mata Sasuke melebar. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin pergi bersamaku?"

"Kau terlambat. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pria dan akan menikah dua hari lagi."

Sasuke bak tersambar petir. Matanya memerah, marah, kecewa. "Apa kau mencintai orang itu?"

Sakura diam seribu bahasa selama sepersekian detik. Dia enggan menatap langsung mata Sasuke. "Dia mencintaiku," gumamnya.

Tatapan Sasuke melemah. Dia tahu dirinya tidak mungkin memaksa kehendak Sakura. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, 'takdir yang memisahkan, takdir pula yang mempertemukan mereka'. Sekarang takdir benar-benar memisahkan mereka. Hatinya benar-benar kecewa. Namun, dia senang karena masih bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Sasuke," Sakura meraih tangan lelaki itu, lalu meletakkan kalung yang dikenalnya di atas telapak tangannya. "Ini kalung yang kau titipkan padaku," lanjutnya.

Tapi Sasuke melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, mengembalikan kalung itu. "Tidak, Sakura. Kalung ini sudah jadi milikmu. Simpanlah!"

Sebelum Sakura berkomentar lagi, Sasuke bangkit berdiri, diikuti Sakura kemudian.

Lelaki bermata onyx itu menatap Sakura. "Ini hari yang luar biasa. Penantian panjangku selama ini akhirnya terwujud, aku bisa menemukanmu, Sakura," dia tersenyum. "Selamat untuk pernikahanmu! Selamat tinggal!" katanya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi menjauh.

"Sasuke," teriak Sakura. "Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Mungkin," jawabnya tanpa menoleh Sakura. "Aku selalu di jembatan Rialto, memandang matahari terbenam."

Sama seperti malam bulan purnama 10 tahun yang lalu, Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke sampai dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

'Sasuke, maafkan aku…'

Sakura melangkah tanpa semangat menuju Stasiun Santa Lucia. Entah dia harus merasa senang atau sedih setelah bertemu Sasuke. Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Dengan begitu Sasuke tidak perlu kecewa, dan dia pun tidak perlu merasa serba tidak enak seperti saat itu.

"Ah! Nona Sakura!" pria tinggi dengan wajah yang dihiasi cambang tipis menghampirinya. Mimiknya nampak sangat khawatir. "Saya mencemaskan, Anda."

Sakura memasang wajah menyesal. Dia sama sekali lupa dengan janjinya soal 30 menit itu. "Maaf, aku lupa waktu," gumamnya penuh sesal.

"Tuan sangat khawatir sampai menghubungi polisi untuk mencari Nona." Dia menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang sibuk bicara di telepon di sebelah sana, pria dengan pakaian berkelas, rambut hitamnya yang panjang diikat ke belakang tengkuknya.

Sakura segera menghampiri pria itu, dan merebut telepon genggamnya tanpa aba-aba. "Jangan berlebihan, Itachi!" gumam Sakura. "Aku sudah di sini," tangannya merentang, memperlihatkan dirinya sejelas-jelasnya.

"Astaga, Sakura!" Pria itu langsung memeluknya. "Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati."

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu menatapnya menyesal begitu pria bernama Itachi itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Venice terlalu indah sampai-sampai membuatku lupa waktu."

Itachi membelai pipi Sakura. "Itulah alasannya aku memilih tempat ini sebagai saksi pernikahan kita."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, berusaha terlihat seperti bukan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Terima kasih," gumamnya. Seharusnya dia bahagia dengan pernikahan itu. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Bukan ini yang seharusnya dialaminya. Wajah Sasuke terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Oh, ada apa dengan sepatumu?" tanya Itachi saat matanya menangkap kaki telanjang Sakura, sepatu yang seharusnya menopang kaki itu malah menggantung di tangan calon istrinya.

"Sepatu ini membuatku terlalu lelah untuk menjelajahi seluk-beluk kota ini, jadi kulepas saja," Sakura mengarang alasan.

Itachi tersenyum. "Kau harus mencoba gondolanya. Besok aku akan menemanimu seharian melihat-lihat kota cantik ini. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau kau lelah, aku bisa jadi tumpanganmu," lanjutnya disertai tawa kecil.

Melihat wajah ceria Itachi, Sakura semakin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin takdir sudah menetapkan bahwa pria itu yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, bukan Sasuke. Meskipun tak pernah ada cinta yang dirasakannya untuk Itachi, namun Sakura cukup bahagia karena Itachi sangat mencintainya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya tak kuasa meninggalkan lelaki yang sudah mengadopsinya itu.

**~Venice'mansa~**

Malam itu malam bulan purnama, persis seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Sakura tak bisa menepis kenangan itu.

Setelah makan malam di restoran hotel tempat mereka menginap, rupanya Itachi mengubah rencana. Dia mengajak Sakura menikmati suasana romantis Kota Venice dari atas gondola. Tentu saja Sakura tidak menolak. Dia ingin semuanya berjalan normal, seolah dia tak bertemu Sasuke siang tadi, seolah Sasuke tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura," Itachi mulai bicara, setelah mereka menaiki salah satu gondola yang berpelitur hitam mengkilap, "kota ini dulunya hanyalah endapan lumpur yang terbawa oleh sungai-sungai yang mengalir ke laut."

"Wow! Aku belum pernah mendengar sejarah kota ini sebelumnya."

"Dulu tempat ini diapit oleh laguna yang menjadi lalu lintas perdagangan bangsa-bangsa Eropa. Saat terjadi penyerbuan orang barbar terhadap penduduk di pemukiman utama, mereka mengungsi ke tempat ini. Kemudian membangun rumah-rumah dan bangunan megah di sini. Bersamaan dengan berbagai pergolakan yang memperebutkan wilayah ini, akhirnya Venice menjadi bagian dari Italia.

"Semua bangunan indah ini adalah warisan dari arsitektur Imperium Bizantium. Luar biasa bukan? Makanya kota ini dijuluki dengan 'La Serenissimo', Kota Termegah," ucapnya penuh kekaguman.

Sakura menatapnya bangga. "Kau tahu banyak tentang kota ini."

Itachi tersenyum. "Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada kota ini. Jangan cemburu, Sakura!" guraunya, lantas tertawa kecil.

"Kita sampai di Grand Canal," ucapnya sambil menatap jembatan besar di depan mereka. Pandangannya kembali pada Sakura. "Kau ingat pertemuan kita di Rialto Bridge?"

Senyum Sakura mengembang. "Mana mungkin aku lupa," ucapnya.

Sakura masih mengingat jelas pertemuannya dengan lelaki tampan itu. Di saat dia hampir putus asa menanti kedatangan Sasuke di atas Rialto Bridge, Itachi datang. Saat itu Sakura tengah menangis, Itachi menghapus air matanya, dan menghiburnya. Dia menanyakan di mana Sakura tinggal. Tapi begitu tahu Sakura tinggal di panti asuhan, besoknya dia datang dan meminta pada pengurus panti untuk mengadopsinya.

"Sampai sekarang kau tidak memberitahukanku apa penyebabmu menangis saat itu," Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Itu…" pikiran Sakura mengambang, "aku sudah lupa," jawabnya sekenanya.

Itachi menatapnya dalam diam selama sepersekian detik, lalu ikut tersenyum. "Wajar saja, itu sudah lama sekali."

Lelaki itu kemudian merogoh saku jasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang berukuran kecil berwarna hitam. Begitu membuka tutupnya, nampaklah sebuah kalung berantai perak dengan sebuah bandul yang menyerupai berlian biru.

"Sebenarnya kalung ini akan kuhadiahkan padamu setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar lagi memakaikannya di lehermu," ucap Itachi.

"Indah sekali," komentar Sakura. Dia membiarkan Itachi melingkarkannya di lehernya. Sepintas saja dia ingat pada kalung pemberian Sasuke. Kalung itu sama persis dengan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya sekarang. Apa itu hanya kebetulan?

"Memang cocok sekali untukmu," ucap Itachi, yang terlihat puas sekali memandang Sakura dengan kalung pemberiannya. "Itu adalah kalung yang khusus dipesan dari Pulau Murano, hanya dipakai oleh wanita-wanita Uchiha. Dan sebentar lagi kau menjadi wanita Uchiha."

Hanya dipakai oleh wanita Uchiha, keluarga besar Itachi. Lalu mengapa Sasuke memilikinya? Semua itu terus berputar di kepala Sakura. Saat memberikannya, Sasuke tidak bilang dari mana dia mendapatkan kalung itu. Jadi apa hubungannya Sasuke dengan Uchiha?

"Sakura," Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hn?"

"Pernah dengar soal cinta abadi di bawah Rialto Bridge?"

Sakura menggeleng. Dia memang besar di kota itu, tapi tidak pernah tahu hal-hal macam itu di tengah kehidupannya yang bisa dibilang kurang beruntung.

Pandangan Itachi dialihkan pada jembatan besar itu. "Ada yang bilang, bahwa sepasang kekasih akan mendapatkan cinta abadi," perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura, "jika mereka berciuman di bawah Rialto Bridge."

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah percaya pada mitos. Tapi aku selalu punya keinginan, suatu saat akan mencium seseorang yang kucintai di Venice."

Sakura menjatuhkan diri dalam dada bidangnya, dan memeluknya. "Mungkin kau akan mendapatkannya."

Itachi membelai lembut rambut Sakura. Suasananya benar-benar romantis saat itu. Suara musik klasik terdengar pelan dan mendayu-dayu, sedikit tertutupi oleh suara kecipak air dari gondola yang melintas. Terlebih lagi hanya ada beberapa gondola di kanal besar itu, jaraknya pun berjauhan.

Mungkin Itachi sudah mencium Sakura, jika telepon genggamnya tidak berdering. Wajahnya nampak sedikit kecewa saat itu. Tapi mimiknya kembali normal setelah pembicaraan dengan orang di telepon itu selesai.

"Ayah," katanya pada Sakura yang menatapnya penasaran. "Ini soal pernikahan kita esok lusa."

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Tapi kita harus kembali ke hotel. Ada yang perlu ayah katakan."

Gondola merapat ke tepi kanal setelah Itachi meminta pengayuh untuk menepi.

"Itachi," kata Sakura yang masih duduk di atas gondola, sementara Itachi sudah melompat turun, "bolehkah aku di sini dulu? Aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan ini."

Itachi melempar senyum. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Tapi jangan kembali terlalu malam ya!" katanya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Anda ingin berputar kembali ke rute awal, Nona?" tanya si pengayuh.

"Aku mau turun saja." Sakura lalu bangkit, dan bersiap melangkah ke daratan.

"Tunggu, Sakura!"

Suara yang dikenalnya membatalkan langkahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian lusuh menaiki gondola itu.

"Sasuke…"

Gondola kembali ke tengah dan mulai lagi menyusuri kanal setelah Sasuke memintanya pada si tukang kayuh.

"Kukira kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam. "Aku sungguh menyesal karena tidak bisa datang menemuimu waktu itu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, aku mengerti. Aku juga menyesal atas semua yang telah terjadi. Tapi kita tidak bisa memutar waktu. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengejarmu, Sasuke."

"Sudahlah," ucap Sasuke. "Aku maupun kau, atau siapa saja di dunia ini, tidak bisa menentang takdir."

Kemudian mata onyx-nya menangkap benda yang melingkar di leher Sakura. "Kau memakainya?" tanyanya. Sepertinya dia mengira kalung itu adalah kalung yang diberikannya.

Sakura menggenggam bandul kalung barunya. "Ini pemberian calon suamiku," gumamnya. "Sasuke, kalung yang kau berikan padaku, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" dia menatap lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Aku… mencurinya," jawab Sasuke setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Benarkah?" Sakura agaknya tidak percaya, karena Sasuke tidak menatapnya saat menjawab.

"Sudahlah! Aku datang bukan untuk membahas kalung itu. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap lekat mata emerald Sakura. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku…" tatapan Sakura beralih.

Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya, wajahnya tertunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada Sasuke, juga tidak ingin mengkhianati Itachi yang selama ini sudah berbuat banyak untuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura. "Tatap aku, Sakura!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, meluncur di pipinya. Sasuke menghapus air matanya. Kemudian menciumnya, tepat saat gondola mereka melintas di bawah Rialto Bridge.

Everlasting love, cinta abadi, apakah mereka akan mendapatkannya?

"Ya, aku mencintaimu," gumam Sakura, kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat, tidak ingin melepasnya. Air matanya masih mengalir, bahkan lebih deras. Hangatnya tubuh Sasuke membuat gemetar tubuhnya mereda. Tangisannya yang menjadi-jadi perlahan surut.

Sakura baru melepaskan Sasuke saat gondola merapat ke tepi kanal. "Maafkan aku," katanya, dia mengecup bibir Sasuke sekali lagi, kemudian melompat turun dari gondola, dan berlari menjauh.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh, seperti yang biasa Sakura lakukan saat menatap kepergiannya.

**~Venice'mansa~**

Pagi yang cerah, langit biru dengan awan cumulus menggantung indah bak lukisan, angin bertiup tidak juga terlalu kencang.

Sakura melewatkan sarapan bersama Itachi di kafe terbuka di Piazza San Marco, sebuah alun-alun besar yang diapit oleh bangunan-bangunan megah dan mewah, yang menjadi salah satu simbol keindahan Kota Venice. Mereka menyantap menu ringan: beberapa potong croissant dan segelas cappuccino.

Suasana di tempat itu sungguh luar biasa. Makan dengan beratapkan langit, hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana, serta suara burung-burung merpati kelabu yang bertebaran di lapangan menjadi nilai tambah untuk sebuah kota antik seperti Venice.

Hal itu membantu Sakura melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Dia memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru dengan Itachi. Meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaannya, dia siap menikah dengan lelaki itu. Inilah takdir. Sasuke adalah masa lalu.

Sakura mengelap bibirnya dengan cara wanita bangsawan menggunakan sehelai kain putih yang disediakan di atas meja.

"Kau ingin bermain dengan merpati?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Tidak perlu ragu!"

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, dan menarik Sakura ke tengah alun-alun. Dia membeli sekantung kecil jagung pipilan untuk menarik perhatian si merpati.

"Kemarilah!" Itachi berjongkok, yang diikuti Sakura. "Kemarikan tanganmu, buka telapaknya," dia menginstruksikan.

Saat Sakura membuka telapak tangannya, Itachi menebar biji-biji jagung itu di atasnya. Tidak sampai 10 detik saja, merpati berdatangan mendekati Sakura, dan mematuk-matuk biji jagung di tangan Sakura.

Senyum Sakura terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Hebat!" serunya girang.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Kelihatannya mereka menyukaimu, Sakura! Bahkan merpati menyukai gadis cantik," ucapnya gombal.

Nampak senyum tersipu di wajah Sakura.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan merpati, mereka menjelajahi Basillica San Marco, yang letaknya di sebelah selatan Piazza San Marco itu.

Basillica merupakan bangunan gereja yang bentuknya seperti masjid besar, bergaya ala arsitektur Bizantium, Romawi, dan Ghotic. Catnya berwarna putih dengan kubah-kubah yang seolah dilapisi berlian.

Begitu Sakura dan Itachi melewati pintu masuk, mereka dapat melihat lukisan mural dan ornamen indah di sepanjang dinding, langit-langitnya berbentuk kubah. Sungguh arsitektur luar biasa yang hanya bisa mereka lihat di Venice.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama menjelajah bangunan itu. Mereka harus mencari kostum dan topeng, untuk festival topeng yang akan dihelat siang nanti.

Setelah menjelajahi berbagai toko souvenir, Sakura mendapatkan kostum yang indah untuknya. Sebuah gaun ala wanita Eropa abad pertengahan, dengan korset menyesakkan dada dan rok mengembung dengan ujung yang penjuntai panjang, warnanya kuning keemasan, di setiap tepinya dihiasi dengan renda putih nan cantik.

Dengan rambut merah mudanya yang dibuat keriting menggantung seperti tatanan rambut wanita Prancis, Sakura siap dengan gaunnya. Salah satu tangannya memegang topeng gypsum berwarna keemasan, dan tangannya yang satu lagi menggandeng lengan Itachi. Mereka seperti pasangan raja dan ratu Venice sekarang!

Melangkah penuh percaya diri, juga anggun dan berkelas, mereka bergabung dengan orang-orang bertopeng lain yang telah memenuhi alun-alun Piazza San Marco. Musik telah diputar, acara berdansa pun dimulai.

Semua peserta berdansa berpasangan–masih dengan wajah tertutup topeng. Mereka berputar dengan anggun, bertukar pasangan bergantian, hingga kembali pada pasangan awalnya masing-masing.

Sakura sangat menikmati pesta dansa itu. Berputar seolah tanpa beban, hingga tak sadar pasangannya kali ini membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan peserta. Orang itu lalu menarik tangan Sakura, pergi menjauhi Piazza San Marco.

"Lepaskan aku!" pekiknya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman orang itu. "Lepaskan! Apa yang kau—Sasuke?!" matanya melebar begitu orang itu melepas topengnya.

"Ya. Ini aku, Sakura."

"Kenapa kau di sini? Dan kenapa—"

"Ayo kita pergi bersama, Sakura!"

Sakura berdiri terpaku. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa! Kita bisa!" Sasuke bersikeras. "Kita memang tidak pernah bisa menentang takdir. Untuk itu, aku akan mengubahnya."

Gadis di hadapannya mulai menangis.

"Sakura," Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, "kita saling mencintai. Apa salahnya jika kita berusaha meraih kebahagiaan kita?"

"Ya. Tidak ada salahnya," ucap seseorang yang kedatangannya sama sekali tidak disadari Sasuke maupun Sakura. Perhatian mereka pun tertuju pada orang yang berucap tadi, seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang tengkuknya.

"Itachi…" gumam Sakura, matanya terbelalak. Dia buru-buru menghampiri lelaki itu. "Ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau lihat," katanya, berusaha membela diri.

Itachi menghela napas. "Persis seperti dugaanku." Dia lalu menatap Sakura penuh pengertian. "Kau sudah menemukan cintamu, Sakura, di kota ini, Venice, kota yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi juga di luar dugaanku, orang itu adalah adikku." Mata onyx-nya kemudian beralih pada Sasuke.

Sakura tak mengerti dengan ucapan yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian. "Apa maksudnya ini? Adik? Siapa—"

"Dia kakakku," gumam Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura melemparkan pandangan bingung padanya. "Kau tidak punya orang tua, Sasuke. Kau tinggal denganku di panti asuhan!"

"Aku bukan yatim piatu. Aku kabur dari rumah," Sasuke mengaku. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Itachi. "Aku punya prinsip hidup yang tidak sesuai dengan keluargaku. Lagi pula mereka tidak membutuhkan diriku."

"Kau salah, Sasuke!" sahut Itachi. "Ayah dan ibu, juga aku, sangat menyayangimu. Kami mencarimu semenjak kau meninggalkan rumah. Tapi akhirnya kami putus asa karena tidak juga menemukanmu. Kemudian aku bertemu gadis kecil malang yang sedang menangis di atas Rialto Bridge."

Sasuke ingat cerita itu, Sakura sudah menceritakan padanya, soal bagaimana dia diadopsi oleh seorang 'tuan baik hati' dan dibawa ke Milan, menjauh dari kota itu, menjauh darinya.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Kini dia tahu jawabannya mengapa Sasuke memiliki kalung yang sama dengan kalung pemberian Itachi. Sudah tentu karena Sasuke memang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Kalung itu mungkin milik ibunya, atau kakak perempuan jika dia punya.

Setelah diperhatikan, Sasuke dan Itachi memang mirip, rambut mereka sama hitam, kulit mereka sama pucat, dan mereka sama-sama memiliki mata onyx setajam sorot mata elang. Sakura tidak menyadari itu sampai kakak-beradik itu berdiri di satu tempat yang sama, dalam waktu yang sama.

Namun masih sulit baginya menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke dan Itachi adalah kakak-beradik, sulit menerima bahwa lelaki yang selalu dinantinya adalah adik dari tuan baik hati yang telah mengadopsinya–yang satu hari lagi menjadi suaminya.

"Sakura," Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

Lidah Sakura terasa kaku. "Aku…" dia tidak sanggup menatap langsung mata onyx itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya," Itachi melanjutkan, membuat Sakura terperangah. "Aku juga ingin mengakui sesuatu." Matanya memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu sejak dulu, bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kau menanti seseorang, orang yang kau cintai. Itu juga alasan kau menangis di sana saat kita bertemu 10 tahun yang lalu, iya kan?"

Sakura tidak mau menjawab, dia juga tidak mau menatap Itachi.

"Makanya kuputuskan untuk merencanakan pernikahan ini di Venice," Itachi melanjutkan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura. "Kuberi waktu dua hari sebelum hari pernikahan, untukmu menemukan lelaki itu. Jika kau tidak menemukannya, maka aku yang akan menggantikan posisinya di sisimu."

Akhirnya Sakura berani menatap wajahnya. "Aku akan menikah denganmu," ucapnya mantap, tidak terlihat keraguan sedikitpun dari raut wajahnya. "Sudah banyak yang kau lakukan untukku. Dan pernikahan ini adalah impianmu. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya."

Itachi menggeleng pelan. Dia menyentuh dengan lembut kedua pipi Sakura, dan menatap mata emerald itu lekat-lekat. "Impianku adalah melihatmu bahagia," ucapnya dalam. "Dan kini, kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Sakura, bukan aku, tapi Sasuke."

Sang adik tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia pun tidak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan kakaknya, dalam situasi seperti ini, terjebak dalam cinta segitiga.

"Hidup bahagialah dengan Sasuke," lanjutnya.

Air mata Sakura bergulir. "Tapi kau mencintaiku," ucapnya lirih.

"Cinta tidak harus memiliki," timpal Itachi. "Kita sering dengar kalimat itu kan?" dia lantas tertawa kecil, tawa garing.

Sakura tidak kuat lagi, tangisnya pecah. Dia menghambur dalam pelukan Itachi. Perasaan serba salah itu masih menghantuinya. Dari lubuk hatinya, dia ingin pergi bersama Sasuke. Tapi dia tak sanggup melakukan itu karena tidak ingin mengkhianati Itachi yang sudah terlanjur begitu mencintainya. Namun beberapa menit yang lalu, lelaki itu melontarkan pernyataan bahwa dia merelakan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Sakura. Dia tuan baik hati yang terlalu baik untuk disakiti.

Sasuke pun terlihat merasa serba salah. "Itachi, kau—"

"Aku ingin membayar kesalahanku," ucap Itachi. "Dulu aku membawanya menjauh darimu. Sekarang aku membawanya kembali padamu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap mata onyx milik Itachi. "Maafkan aku. Dan terima kasih banyak." Dia mengecup lembut pipi lelaki itu, sementara tangannya menaruh kalung–yang diberikan Itachi semalam–dalam genggamannya. Kemudian dia beranjak bersama Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke, hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya, sebelum menggandeng tangan Sakura, kemudian beranjak menuju waterbus di tepi kanal.

"Sasuke," Itachi mencegah. "Pernikahan besok, bisakah pernikahan itu menjadi pernikahanmu dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertukar pandang. Kemudian lelaki itu menatap mata onyx yang sama, milik kakaknya. "Aku punya pilihan hidupku sendiri. Bersama Sakura, aku akan menikah dan tinggal jauh dari kota ini," katanya.

Itachi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dari dulu, adiknya memang selalu punya pandangan sendiri, dan tidak suka dunianya diusik oleh orang lain, kendati pun oleh kakaknya sendiri. Itu pulalah salah satu alasan yang diyakini Itachi sebagai penyebab perginya Sasuke dari keluarga mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah menaiki salah satu waterbus. Setelah mulai menjauh, Sakura menoleh Itachi, lelaki itu masih memasang senyumnya, senyum tuan baik hati yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Itachi merasa lega. Meskipun keputusan ini mengorbankan perasaannya, itu tak menjadi masalah untuknya. Dia telah bertekad untuk membahagiakan Sakura. Dengan itu pula, kesalahannya pada Sasuke dapat ditebus. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa menyakiti adiknya, bagaimanapun caranya.

Kini Itachi hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka, pergi dari kota yang membuatnya jatuh cinta… Venice.

**Fin**

* * *

Ugyaa~ selesai! *girang* Yoo~ fanfic AU lagi dari saya *nggak bisa2 bikin non AU, nangis*

Fic ini terpikirkan waktu nonton Memories of Geisha, pas adegan Chiyo ketemu Chairman di jembatan. Halah samaan deh jadinya! Tapi tetep beda lho XD karena saya pilih jembatan yang terkenal! *digebuk* akhirnya terpilihlah Venice, pas banget ada jembatan terkenal bernama Rialto Bridge, dan mitos soal kissing itu beneran ada lho, bukan cuma karangan saya XD

Makanya gara-gara bikin fic ini, saya jadi bener-bener pengen ke Venice *ngarep* siapa tau aja bisa kissing my love di bawah Rialto Bridge XDD *gak penting, ditendang*

Heran deh kenapa saya jadinya bikin sad ending buat Ita ya?? Kasian Itachi, lagi-lagi harus berkorban demi Sasuke! *tendang Saskay, peluk2 Ita, diamaterasu*

Yosh! Minna! Makasih buat yang udah baca, apalagi yang nyempetin review. Saya tunggu lho review-nya ^^

Arigato gozaimasu…

**~hanaruppi~**


End file.
